Married By Christmas
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope has to marry or lose her fathers multi million dollar estate, will she find the man she needs to get the money or will she lose everything
1. Chapter 1

Married By Christmas-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia looked at her attorney and said, "you can't be serious", he crossed his hands over his stomach and said, "awwww but I am Penelope". She paced back and forth in front of his desk and said, "in order for me to get daddys company I have to get married and before Christmas"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'm afraid so".

She said, "but I'm not even dating anybody so how am I going to pull this off"?, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "I have no idea but you better pull something out of your hat or you will lose your fathers multi million dollar estate".

He then stood up and said, "I suggest that you get started because today is the 15th and that doesn't leave you much time". She blew out a deep breath and walked over to the older man, she bit down on her bottom lip as she ran her hand up and down his chest.

He said, "Penelope stop", she said, "stop what"?, he said, "quit trying to seduce me because it won't work", she said, "but it might make me feel better". He grinned and said, "ohhhh trust me I can make you feel better but you won't get your fathers estate".

Penelope said, "pity because we could help each other in soooooo many ways", he then watched as she turned around and walked out of his office. As she closed the door behind her he couldn't help but envy the man that was going to be lucky enough to have her in his life.

As she stepped off the elevator she bumped into someone and dropped her purse, the man leaned over and said, "here beautiful let me get that for you". Penelope stood there smiling as the sexy man leaned over and picked up her purse and handed it to her.

She said, "thank you handsome", he said, "are you alright, I didn't hurt you did I"?, she said, "I'm fine", he said, "are you sure"?, she said, "more than sure". He said, "well if you will excuse me I need to catch a plane".

Penelope quickly said, "how about a ride to the airport"?, he winked at her and said, "sure thing", he then held out his arm and said, "so where are you heading to gorgeous"?, she giggled and said, "anywhere you want to go".

He smiled as they climbed into the back of his limo, as they pulled away from the curb he held out his hand and said, "the names Morgan, Derek Morgan". She shook his hand and said, "Garcia, Penelope Garcia, it's ohhhh so nice to meet you Derek".

She gently ran her foot up and down his leg, he smiled at her and said, "so tell me a little about yourself", she turned to face him and said, "I was always better at show then tell" and she climbed onto his lap and crashed her lips to his.


	2. Chapter 2

Married By Christmas-Ch 2

Penelopes fingers started tugging at his belt and Derek pulled away and said, "slow down sweetness, slow do" and to silence him so that she could get back to getting what she wanted she crashed her lips against his again as she grinded over his groin. He wrapped his arms around her and twirled them around so that she was laying on her back.

Derek hovered over her and said, "you are beautiful but I think we should get to know each other first, don't you"?, she said, "well if you don't want me then" and she tried to push him off of her and he grinned at her as he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. She smiled against his lips as she felt his fingers making their way up under her dress.

Just as she was getting ready to slid his pants down over his hips the limo stopped, Derek raised up and said, "sorry baby girl but we are going to have to finish this another time". She blew out a deep breath as she picked her panties up off the floor and then put them into her purse.

He brushed her hair out of her eyes and said, "come on beautiful, don't be that way, I'm interested, I'm definitely interested it's just that I have to go to Vegas on business for a few days". Hearing the word Vegas got the wheels cranking in her head, she then turned to face him and she said, "can I come along"?, he kissed her lips and said, "I was hoping that you would".

The door opened and he got out and then instantly held his hand down to her and she put her hand in his as she slid out of the back of the huge limo. He held her hand as they made their way from the car to the stairs leading to his jet, she walked in front of him and as he watched her butt wiggling in front of him he inwardly groaned.

Once they were on the jet she looked over at him and said, "so you have to go to Vegas on business, huh, what do you do"?, he looked up from his phone and said, "I am the CEO of Morgan International". She said, "the big conglomerate"?, he nodded his head and said, "guilty as charged".

As the jet lifted off she smiled hoping that if all of her plans fell into place that in a few days she was going to be Mrs. Derek Morgan, she then laid her head back and closed her eyes. Derek once again glanced up from his phone and smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him, he had to wonder just what was going through her mind.

He then looked at the computer in front of him and started running searches on her, if she wanted something from him he was going to try to find out what it was. As his fingers went across the keyboard he couldn't help but grin as he looked up to see her moving around on the couch across from him.

Penelopes dress slid up her thigh causing Derek to become hard, very hard, he could imagine himself between those thighs, sliding in and out of the angel that was sleeping peacefully right now. He could see her squirming underneath him and practically hear her moaning his name as he thrust in and out of her.

His attention was then pulled back down to his beeping computer, he hit the link and leaned in to read what he had found out, when he was done with the article a few minutes later he grinned knowing exactly what it was she wanted from him, she wanted his last name. He ran his hand over his head and smiled as plans for a memorable few days filled his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Married By Christmas-Ch 3

Penelope didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep until she woke up to the feeling of Dereks lips on the curve of her neck, she moaned and said, "that feels nice". He laughed and said, "oh it does, does it"?, she looked at him and said, "it does, please don't stop", he said, "wellllll I kinda have to".

She propped up on her elbow and said, "why"?, he said, "we'll be landing soon and you need to get strapped in", she blew out a deep breath and said, "but I" and he kissed her lips gently and said, "but I promise you that we will continue this later". She grinned and said, "really"?, he nodded his head and said, "I have an amazing night planned for us, well that is if you're up to it".

She laughed and said, "ohhhh I'm up for it, I'm up for it", she then sat up and bit down on her lip as Derek pulled the belt across her lap and latched it. He said, "can't have my precious cargo getting hurt now can I"?, she said, "is that what I am, precious cargo"?, he winked at her and said, "yes mam, my precious cargo".

He then reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "hold on because sometimes the landings are a bit bumpy", she nodded her head and smiled as the jet started it's desent. When the jet stopped rolling the co pilot walked toward Derek and said, "we made it ahead of schedule sir".

Derek said, "thanks Chad I appreciate it, I have some uhhhh plans for tonight after my meeting", he grinned and said, "have a nice weekend sir". He looked at Penelope and then back at Chad and said, "don't worry we will", Penelope stood up and followed Derek off the jet and down onto the tarmac. They watched as the driver opened their door and they slid inside.

Penelope took a deep breath and smiled as Derek ran his hand up and down her creamy thigh, he said, "how about after my meeting we go out for dinner and dancing"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'd love that". He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "that will give us a chance to get to know each other a little better".

She wiggled her eyebrows and said, "I know another way we can get to know each other", he kissed the palm of her hand and said, "I bet you do and trust me we will get to that but first I want to take my time and get to know you before we move on to the next step". She halfheartedly smiled and said, "sounds good to me Derek" as they pulled away from the airstrip.

He could tell that he hit a nerve, he knew that she didn't have long before her time was going to be up and she would lose everything, he would never let that happen but right now he couldn't let her know that. Penelope looked out the window and thought, "of all the men in the world I have to meet one that wants to take his time and get to know me".

Derek glanced over at Penelope and saw that she was deep in thought so he leaned down and started kissing the side of her neck, she grinned and said, "easy tiger". He bit down and said, "do you want me to stop"?, she said, "no, no, please don't stop", he smiled against her neck and said, "that's my girl", a few seconds later she gasped in surprise as he picked her up and put her in his lap.

She said, "what happened to tak" and she was cut off by him thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for what seemed like hours before they pulled apart gasping for air. She rested her forehead against his and said, "wowwwwwww", Derek said, "wow's right baby girl, you definitely know what you're doing".

Penelope ran her hand up and down Dereks chest and said, "you have no idea", she then leaned in and pressed her lips against his and the minute her lips touched his he thought, "no but I'm going to have fun finding out". They made out until the limo stopped in front of a huge building, the driver got out and opened the door and Derek stepped out.

He put his hand out and said, "allow me gorgeous", she put her hand in his as she slid out of the limo, Derek then said, "this meeting shouldn't take long and then I'm yours for the night". She leaned in and whispered, "I'm going to hold you to that", she then kissed the side of his neck causing chill bumps to cover his body.

As they stepped inside the building Penelope could feel eyes on her, several sets of eyes, as could Derek as he wrapped his arm protectively and claimingly as they headed toward the elevator. He then pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers letting every man know that she was his, she wrapped her arms around him and moaned against his lips as the doors closed.

When they stepped off the elevator he kissed her lips and said, "I won't be long, how about you wait right here"?, she nodded her head and said, "sure thing hotstuff, sure thing". He took a deep breath and smiled before turning around and walking down the hall toward his office, Penelope walked over to the window and looked out over the city and said, "I could definitely get use to this view".

As she stood looking over the city she felt two arms wrapping around her, she smiled and said, "I thought you had a meeting"?, she got no response and then she felt lips on her neck. She closed her eyes and bit down and her eyes opened when she heard a voice say, "now that he's gone how about we have some fun Penelope", she opened her eyes to see her ex Sam standing in front of her and before she could push him away he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Married By Christmas-Ch 4

Penelope tried to turn around but she was held with her stomach against the window, Sam smiled as he kissed the side of her neck as his hand found its way up under her dress. She pushed his hands away and quickly turned around and said, "S S Sam, what are you doing here"?, he licked his lips and said, "just dropping off some paperwork and I couldn't believe my good fortune when I saw you walking in here".

Sam reached out to pull her into his arms and she said, "no, no, no, we can't do this", he said, "we can do this", she shook her head and said, "I don't want to do this, well at least not with you". He said, "ohhhh I see how it is, you're after Derek now huh"?, she said, "Derek and I are just starting to build a relationship and I'm not going to risk that by messing around with you".

He held up his hands and said, "well far be it from me to mess things up for you, I just thought that we could", Penelope said, "I know what you thought we could do and the answer is noooooooo". Sam grabbed her hard by the arms and pulled her closer and said, "listen to me and listen good Penelope, you are playing with fire and if you're not careful you are going to get burned".

He then pushed her away and turned around and walked back toward the door but turned around and smirked and said, "you haven't changed a bit, you are still a trampy tease". She walked over and slapped him hard across the face and said, "get out now before I tell Derek what you just said and did to me".

Sam touched his cheek and said, "ohhhh don't worry you haven't seen the last of me, not by a longshot" before he disappeared out into the hallway. Penelope blew out a deep breath as her heart was racing so hard that she was afraid that it was going to thump right out of her chest.

She collapsed into the nearest chair and put her hand in her hands, she didn't like the way she was feeling, she was feeling dirty, dirty and of no use to anybody. Time flew by as she sat there trying to rationalize her feelings and then she stood up and said, "I can't do this, he seems like a nice man and doesn't deserve to be mixed up in my problems".

She then headed over to the door and stepped out into the hall, just as she was reaching out to push the button for the elevator she heard the sexy voice of Derek saying, "where are you going sweetness"?, she turned around and smiled as he approached and she said, "I was just going to go get me a room for the night".

Derek pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "we have plans remember and besides I was hoping that you would be staying with me". As he ran his hand up and down her back she started to relax in his arms, she said, "what about your meeting"?, he said, "I'm done, it's over".

He then pushed the button and as the elevator doors opened he said, "sooooooo how about that dinner and dancing before we head back to my place"?, she said, "dinner and dancing sounds good butttttt I think I'd rather stay in my own room". Derek looked at her and said, "what happened to you"?, she said, "what do you mean"?, he said, "earlier you were trying to rip my clothes off and now you act like you don't want to be around me".

She said, "it's just been a long day that's all", he nodded his head and said, "sooooo are we still on for dinner and dancing"?, she nodded her head and said, "we are handsome, we are". When they reached the bottom floor he held out his arm and smiled as she looped their arms as they headed toward the limo.

As she slid into the limo she caught sight of Sam again, he made sure to get her attention and blow her a kiss before getting into his own car and pulling away from the curb. Derek said, "who was that"?, she said, "huh, what"?, he said, "who was that man"?, she said, "ohhhh Sam, he's nobody, he's just a man I use to know", he nodded his head in agreement as they climbed inside their limo and pulled away from the curb.

Penelope watched as the scenery passed by her window and she couldn't help but wonder was Sam right, was she a trampy tease, she looked down at her hand and grinned as she saw it intertwined with a man that she definitely wants to know better, she just hoped that she had time before she lost everything that she had.

A few minutes later they were pulling up in front of Angelinos, she smiled and said, "ohhhh I love the food here", he winked at her and said, "me to,


	5. Chapter 5

Married By Christmas-Ch 5

After placing their food order Derek said, "how about a dance while we wait"?, she said, "alright, that sounds nice", he stood up and held out his hand to her. She happily slid her hand in his as he helped her up and led her to the center of the floor, he pulled her into his arms and grinned as the music started.

As they swayed across the floor every eye in the room was one them, the men wanting Penelope and the women wanting Derek but they only had eyes for each other. Derek rested his hand right over her butt and said, "you are so beautiful", she said, "thank you and might I say that you are very handsome yourself".

He winked at her and said, "why thank ya mam", she laughed and said, "how is it that you aren't married"?, he said, "well that's easy, I haven't met the right woman yet". She said, "do you see yourself ever getting married and having some kids"?, he said, "I definitely can see that, I can see myself getting married and having a house filled with beautiful babies".

Derek looked at her and said, "what about you, can you see youself getting married and having kids"?, she nodded her head and said, "I can see that with the right man". Derek said, "any man that has you as a wife and mother to his children is one lucky man", she took a deep breath and said, "why thank you and you would definitely be a keeper as a husband and father to" causing him to grin as they danced their way back across the room again.

When their dance was over he kissed her on nose and led her back over to the table and said, "I'll be right back", she grinned and nodded her head as she watched him head back toward the restrooms. She picked up her glass and took a sip of wine as she looked around at the very crowded room.

Derek was getting ready to walk out of the bathroom when the door pushed open, he said, "Rachael what are you do" and she shoved him up against the wall and crashed her lips against his. She quickly worked to get his belt loose but he put his hand on hers and said, "what are you doing"?, she said, "has it been that long sexy that you don't know what I'm doing".

Derek said, "I'm not alone tonight, I'm here with my girlfriend", she said, "how about you come to my room and I can put a smile on that handsome face of yours". He laughed and said, "ohhhh trust me I'll have a smile on my face tonight and it won't be you that puts it there", she raised her hand to slap his face and he said, "don't make that mistake", she blew out a deep breath before walking out of the room with steam practically coming from her ears.

As he headed back toward the table he saw one of his friends standing at the table touching his woman, he walked over and said, "hi Anthony, what are you doing here"?, he looked up and said, "oh hey Derek, I was just talking to Penelope". Derek said, "looks like you were doing more than just talking".

Anthony said, "wait, are the two of you together now"?, Derek said, "yes, yes we are so please refrain from touching her", he held up his hands and said, "sorry man, I had no idea that the two of you were an item now". Derek said, "thanks", he winked at Penelope and then looked at his friend and said, "so how are Hannah and the kids"?, Anthony grinned and said, "well that's my cue to leave", he looked down at a very beautiful Penelope and said, "it was nice to meet you".

Penelope said, "it was nice to meet a friend of Dereks", Anthony smiled and said, "later man", Derek nodded his head and said, "later" and as Anthony walked away Derek reached over and took Penelope by the hand and said, "I don't like other men touching what's mine". Penelope said, "it didn't mean anything Derek, he was just talking unlike the little hussy in the bathroom that was trying to ride you like you were a wild stallion".

Dereks mouth flew open as he watched Penelope get up and throw her napkin on the table, she said, "good night Derek", he said, "but what about dinner"?, she said, "it's alright I'll grab something later". He shook his head in disbelief as she then turned around and walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Married by Christmas-Ch 6

Derek got up and ran after her and by the time he got outside he saw her taxi pulling away, he jumped in his limo and said, "follow that taxi", he said, "yes sir" as he raced away from the curb. He could see the taxi in front of him and all he wanted to do was catch it and hold her in his arms.

Penelope reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face, she looked out the window and said, "he was right, Sam was right". The driver said, "did you say something mam"?, she said, "oh no sorry, I was just thinking out loud", he nodded his head and then turned the corner and pulled up in front of the hotel.

She paid him and said, "thank you", he said, "have a nice night mam", she said, "right now that isn't possible" and climbed out of the taxi and ran inside. The clerk smiled and said, "hello Mrs. Garcia, you're normal room is ready", she said, "thanks Justin", he handed her the key card and said, "shall I have your normal sent up"?, she said, "yes please".

He nodded his head as he picked up the phone and placed the orders for Penelope, she said, "I'm going to go ahead up", he said, "yes mam and your items will be with you momentarily". She winked at him and said, "thanks Justin" before she turned around and walked toward the elevator.

Derek got out of the limo and ran inside just in time to see the elevators closing with Penelope inside, he headed over to the desk and said, "yes I'm looking for Penelope Garcia". Justin said, "I can't tell you if she's here or not sir it's against our privacy policy", he said, "listen kid I saw her on the elevator and I really need to see her".

Justin said, "I'm sorry sir their is nothing I can do", their conversation was then interrupted by a ringing phone, he said, "excuse me" and said, "front desk". Derek stood there listening as Justin said, "yes she's in her regular room 544", when Derek heard that he slipped away from the desk and headed toward the elevator.

As soon as Penelope stepped into her room she toed off her shoes and walked over and poured herself a drink and downed half of it in one sip before filling her glass back up. She then walked across the room and looked out the window and while she was looking out over the city she could hear Sams words ringing in her head.

She shook her head and said, "he's not right, he's not right", she then took another sip of her drink and blew out a deep breath, as she was heading back over toward the couch their came a knock at her door. She walked over and pulled the door open and motioned for the waiter to step inside.

Derek stepped off the elevator and quickly headed toward room 544, he had to talk to Penelope, he had to explain things to her, he had to make things right. when he turned the corner he saw her door at the end of the hall, he made his way toward the door and before he got there the waiter walked out and said, "have a nice night mam".

He waited for the waiter to disappear around the corner before raising his hand to knock on the door, Penelope slowly made her way back over to the door. She pulled the door open and saw Derek standing there, she said, "not now Derek" and tried to close the door but he easily got past her and stepped inside.

When Penelope turned around she gasped in surprise as Derek pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers


	7. Chapter 7

Married By Christmas-Ch 7

Derek ran his hand up and down Penelopes back as she moaned in pleasure against his lips, he had her right where he wanted her and that was in his arms. They reluctantly pulled apart when his cell started ringing, she stood there trying to catch her breath as she watched him hit a few buttons and stick his cell back into his pocket.

Penelope wiped her mouth and said, "let me guess that was the tramp from the bathroom, the one that was trying to ride you like you were a wild stallion". She then pushed away from him and walked over and poured herself another drink, Derek walked over and put his hands on her shoulders and said, "I don't see the problem here".

She looked over her shoulder and said, "oh you don't huh"?, he said, "no, because nothing happened, she wanted me, ohhhh how she wanted me but I pushed her away and went back to you". Penelope laughed and said, "well let me tell you something mister, you weren't the only person hit on tonight".

Derek followed her over to the couch and said, "what do you mean"?, she smirked and said, "do you remember when you were gone for your meeting"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do". Penelope said, "I was looking out the window, looking out over the city when I felt two arms wrap around me".'

She looked up at Derek and said, "I thought it was you and then I felt two lips on the side of my neck but then when I heard Sams voice", Derek jumped up and said, "Sam, the man that was outside that caught your attention"?, she grinned and said, "yes that's him, we dated for a while but I dumped him butttttt".

Derek said, "he tried to have sex with you while I was in my meeting"?, she said, "he did, he pinned me against the window and slid his hands allllllll over my body before I was able to push away from him". Derek turned around and ran his hand over his head and said, "why didn't you tell me this earlier"?, she shrugged and said, "to quote you, what's the big deal, I pushed him away and went to you, nothing else happened".

He reached out to touch her face and she held up her hand and said, "no Derek, I'm not an easy lay", he said, "you tried to jump me in the back of my limo earlier today". She looked at him and said, "get out", he said, "baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean that", she pointed to the door and said, "I SAID GET OUT".

Derek said, "let's start over, let's start this evening all over", she shook her head and said, "not tonight", she pointed to the tray of food and said, "now if you will excuse me I'm going to eat dinner and then soak in a hot tub before bed". He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "how about I eat with you and then I climb into the tub and rub your back before we go to bed"?, she laughed and said, "you don't think that it's going to be that easy to be into my panties, do ya"?, he winked at her and said, "you aren't wearing any panties".

Penelope blushed and said, "I forgot about that", she then poured herself another drink and walked back over and plopped down on the couch and took the top off of her food. Derek walked over and sat down beside her and said, "please sweetness, please don't send me away", she looked up at him and said, "Derek I" and he put his finger over her lips and said, "you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen and I'm so sorry that I hurt you".

She looked up at him and said, "you are huh"?, he said, "I am and I will do anything to make this up to you", she looked into his eyes and said, "anything"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "anything". She smiled and said, "I could use a full body massage, if you're up for the job"?, he gave her his famous smile and said, "ohhhhhh I'm definitely up for it goddess, definitely".

Derek stood up and held his hand down to her and said, "this way Ms. Garcia, your massage therapist is ready for you", she laughed as she put her hand in his as he led her through to the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Married By Christmas-Ch 8

When they got into the bedroom she said, "why don't you get everything ready out here and I'll be right back out in a few minutes"?, he winked at her and said, "don't be to long". Derek then watched as she walked by him and headed into the bathroom.

He blew out a deep breath as the door closed, he said, "she's gonna kill you Morgan", he grinned and said, "but what a way to go". He quickly picked up her phone and asked for anything he would need to make sure her massage was perfect.

When Penelope walked out a few minutes later the room was lowly lit and there was a massage table set up in the center of the room. She grinned and said, "wow, you went all out didn't you"?, he said, "everything has to be perfect for my girl".

She said, "your girl"?, he said, "yes, you are my girl, well if you want to be", she said, "the jury is still out on that one". He said, "it's a good thing that I'm a patient man then isn't it"?, she laughed and said, "I guess it is".

Penelope looked down at the rose petals on the floor and said, "the roses are a nice touch", he said, "thank you because I am to please". She laughed and said, "well how about we get to the pleasing part", he took her by the hand and led her to the table and said, "your wish is my command".

He said, "alright drop the robe from your shoulders and get on the table", she grinned as she slid the robe off of her shoulders and climbed up onto the table. Derek swallowed hard as he imagined her body under that robe and the thoughts of that were making him hard, painfully hard and he hadn't even touched her perfect body yet.

She looked over her shoulder and said, "readyyyyyyy", he put the lotion on his hands and started gently rubbing her shoulders. She sighed and said, "awwww that feels amazing", he said, "good, good but the best is yet to come".

His sexy voice was making her want him more and more and he was working his hands on her shoulders and she was becoming putty in his hands. She felt the robe sliding down off her back and he said, "now let's pay that back of yours some attention shall we"? as he started rubbing the lotion in.

She bit down on her bottom lip as his hands went up and down her back, the man had amazing feeling hands and the more he had them on her the more she wanted them there. Derek closed his eyes and inwardly moaned as his hands went down to her butt, ohhhh how he wanted to caress that butt, smack that butt and squeeze that butt as he made love to her.

He was pulled back to the room when he heard Penelope moaning in appreciation, she said, "ohhhhh yes that feels wonderfulllllll, please don't stop, please don't stop". He smiled and said, "alright roll over onto your back".

She said, "why"?, he said, "now it's time to do your front"?, she swallowed hard before rolling over onto her back. She looked him up in the face and said, "I'm in your very capable hands, so please don't disappoint me".

He pulled the robe off and said, "ohhhh don't you worry about that, you won't be disappointed", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "something's wrong here". Derek said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "you still have your clothes on".

He said, "do you want me to take them off"?, she said, "ohhhhhhhhh yes, I think we should both be completely naked so that we can enjoy the massage". She rested on her elbows and said, "soooooo", he said, ""huh, what"?, she giggled and said, "alright Morgan, strip".

Her eyes grew huge in amazement as he slid out of his clothes and stood in front of her completely naked


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter contains sexual content

Married By Christmas-Ch 9

Derek held out his hand and said, "I think we need to move this to the bed, don't you"?, she put her hand in his and said, "I do, I do". She slid off the table and he led her over to the bed, she laid down and he dropped to his knees beside her and started rubbing his way up her body.

His throat became dry when he got to her perfect breasts, he took great pleasure as he rubbed them, he massaged gently as she moaned her approval. He then smirked as he leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth.

She arched her back and said, "ohhhh yesssss", he started swirling his tongue around her nipple and she gripped the sheets and squirmed on the bed. He then switched to the other breast and paid it the same attention.

Penelope said, "now Derek, now", he said, "what do you want beautiful, tell me what you want"?, she looked at him and said, "you, I want you". He stood up and joined her on the bed, he wasted no time in climbing between her creamy thighs.

He hovered over her just looking at how beautiful she was, he then leaned down and kissed her lips possessively as he lined himself up at her entrance. As he slid inside her they both closed their eyes and moaned in pleasure.

She wrapped her legs around his body as the pace started out slow and easy, Derek couldn't believe how perfect she felt. He leaned down and claimed her lips with his, she quickly deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth.

The pace quickened as her moans urged him on, he kissed every inch of her body that he could as they moved together to bring each other the most pleasure. Derek gently sucked on the side of her neck as she started tightening up around him.

They fit perfectly, now Derek Morgan wasn't a virgin, not by a longshot but being with Penelope made him feel like he was. Every touch, every kiss, the first everything was perfect, with her, the need to take her hard and fast overtook him as he pounded into her over and over.

She raked her nails up and down his back moaning his name over and over as she felt herself getting ready to explode. Derek crashed his lips against hers as a powerful orgasm rolled over both of them, they held on to each other like if they let go they would fall into an oblivion.

Derek kissed her gently on the lips before collapsing on the bed beside her, she rolled onto her side and laid her head on his chest as they both tried to catch their breath. He kissed her on the top of the head and then said, "that was amazing".

She looked him up in the face and said, "it's never been that way for me before, not ever", he kissed her lips passionately and said, "me either". He caressed the side of her face and said, "every touch, every kiss, it all makes me want more".

She smiled up at him and said, "I want that to", taking his cue he rolled her over onto her back and a few seconds later the room was once again filled with their moans and groans as they started their second round of lovemaking for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Married By Christmas-Ch 10

Penelope woke up the next morning to the feeling of Dereks lips on her neck, she grinned and said, "that feels nice", he hovered over her and said, "good morning beautiful". She laughed and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff", he kissed her lips and said, "you already did baby girl, you already did".

He rested on his elbow and said, "you're so beautiful", she sighed happily and said, "you're not to bad yourself", causing him to laugh and say, "why thank ya mam I aim to please". She rolled him over onto his back and straddled his waist and said, "ohhhh you did hotstuff, you sooooooo did", he put his hands under his head and said, "as much as I would love for this to continue sadly I have to get up and get ready".

She said, "ready for what"?, he said, "I have meetings scheduled all day", she stuck out her bottom lip and fake pouted and said, "and what am I suppose to do while you're in your meetings today"?, he said, "why don't you go shopping to help pass the time"?, she said, "well I guess I could but", he put his finger over her lips and said, "later gorgeous, later, I promise that it will be worth the wait".

She climbed off the bed and said, "how much time do you have before your meetings start"?, he looked at the clock on the wall and said, "I have enough time for a shower, are you interested"?, she giggled and said, "hmmmmm I do believe that I might just might be interested in a shower but you'll have to keep my interest".

He jumped up and said, "ohhhh I do believe I'm the man for the job", she smiled and said, "you might be but the question is can you catch me"?, he licked his lips as he chased her into the bathroom. A few seconds later the sound of water and the moans and groans of passion filled the room as the couple enjoyed their shower.

When they walked out of the bathroom some time later they were fully dressed and wrapped in each others arms, Derek turned her around and kissed her lips and said, "I wish that we could spend the day like that but I have meetings scheduled today and tomorrow and then nothing until after New Year". She said, "so does that mean that we'll get to spend Christmas together without any interruptions"?, he leaned in and started peppering the side of her neck with kisses and said, "that's the plan gorgeous, that's the plan".

She threw her head back and said, "that feels soooooooo good", Derek smiled against her skin as he continued kissing her, they were pulled away from their pleasure when his cell started ringing. He grabbed his cell and said, "Morgan", he rolled his eyes and said, "yes Tabby I'm on my way", he said, "uh huh, yeah, well just give them coffee and donuts and tell them I'm on the way".

After putting his cell back into his pocket he said, "well baby girl I'm going to have to go, do you want me to give you a lift"?, she shook her head and said, "I'm going to grab something to eat first". He kissed her lips and said, "how about you meet me at Shandas at 6:00"?, she said, "I'll be there", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "have fun and try not to miss me".

She laughed and said, "ohhhh I'm gonna miss you hotstuff, don't you worry about that", she walked him to the door and the couple shared another kiss before he walked up the hall and disappeared onto the elevator. She closed the door and stepped inside to grab her things so that she could head out for some breakfast.

When she was turning around to head back to the door she smiled when she heard a knock at the door, she said, "did you forget something Derek"? her smile quickly fell when she saw Sam standing there. He leaned in the doorway and said, "aren't you gonna invite me in"?, she said, "no", he brushed by her and she said, "get out Sam".

He smirked at her and said, "not until I get what I want", she said, "I know what you want and you aren't getting it, at least not from me", he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers. She pulled away and slapped him hard across the face and said, "get out", Sam touched her arm and said, "come on baby, you know that he doesn't satisfy you the way I do".

She laughed and said, "ohhhhh he more than satisfies me, lastnight and this morning I was satisfied over and over and over and over", he said, "yeah well I doubt that". Penelope walked over and grabbed her purse and opened her door and said, "I don't care what you believe", she took a deep breath and said, "I am finally happy Sam and not you or anybody else is gonna ruin it for me".

Sam walked over and cupped her face in his hands and said, "you will always be mine, always and the sooner you realize that the better", she smirked at him and said, "whatever helps you sleep at night". As she walked away he grabbed her by the arm and forced her against the wall and said, "you are what helps me sleep at night".

She said, "well then I would get use to staying awake a lot", he said, "you can't tell me that you don't remember what we were like, we were like fire and gasoline, we were magic". She said, "magic, are you drunk", she said, "we had sex Sam, just sex and nothing else, it was okay but nothing to write home about".

Sam then grinned as he watched her shut the door and head toward the elevator, after the doors closed he said, "you will be mine again, no matter what I have to do".


	11. Chapter 11

Married By Christmas-Ch 11

Penelope spent the day shopping and she had a blast, she went into stores and shopped with no worries about the world around her. She had no idea that Sam had been following her all day long and snapping pictures of her.

Sam felt himself getting painfully hard as he watched her bending over and sliding into the backseat of the limo that was waiting for her. As she shut the door he imagined he was having his way with her, he could feel his hands all over her body, caressing every inch.

Penelope sighed happily as she looked out the window, she couldn't believe what an amazing day she had, she bought the perfect dress for her evening out with Derek. Just as the limo was pulling up in front of the hotel she looked down at her ringing phone.

She said, "hello", on the other end she heard, "hi baby", she said, "hiya handsome, how are you, are your meetings over yet"?, he said, "unfortunately no". She said, "you aren't going to have to cancel our plans for the night are you"?, he said, "I'm afraid so".

She said, "but Derek you promised", he said, "I know, I know but I had an unexpected visit from one of our regional presidents". Penelope said, "well I", he said, "I will make it up to you I promise", she said, "I'll hold you to that handsome".

He said, "you're the best sweetness", as the call ended she heard a familiar voice in the background saying, "I'm starving". The smile that was on her face fell when she recognized the voice from the bathroom the night before.

She said, "after lastnight he goes and does this to me, I thought he actually cared about me, boy was I wrong", the driver opened the door and said, "here you go mam". She said, "can you have my bags sent up to my room please"?, he said, "yes mam".

When the driver came back he said, "where to mam"?, she said, "take me to Chads please", he said, "yes mam" as the car pulled away from the curb. A few minutes later she was sitting at the bar sipping her tropical drink wondering where everything went wrong.

She was deep in thought and didn't pay any attention when the man next to her slipped something into her fruity drink. A few minutes later he smiled and said, "hi gorgeous, wanna dance"?, she laughed and said, "sureeeeee handsome" as they made their way to the dance floor.

The rest of the evening went by so fast that it was a blur, meanwhile Derek was all smiles as he put the keycard in the slot and opened the door. He headed closer and closer to the bedroom, he couldn't wait to climb in bed and snuggle close to his baby girl.

He stepped into the room and turned on the lights and his stomach started turning and he balled his hand into a fist and said, "WAKEY WAKE, WHAT'S GOIN ON HERE"?, Penelope opened her eyes and raised up and said, "hi handsome, what happened"?, he pointed to the man in bed beside her and said, "YOU TELL ME, WHO IS THAT"?, Penelope looked beside her and said, "OH MY GOD SAM".

Sam raised up and said, "you were a wildcat lastnight Penelope", Derek said, "GET YOUR CLOTHES ON AND GET OUT". Sam said, "who are you"?, Derek said, "her boyfriend that's who I am", Sam said, "well you have yourself a sex craved woman on your hands, she couldn't keep her hands off of me tonight".

Derek pulled him out of the bed and said, "I said get your clothes on and get out", Sam held up his hands and said, "sure, sure, whatever you say". Penelope pulled the cover as tight against her body as she could as she watched Sam get up and put his clothes on.

When Sam left Derek looked at her and said, "what happened"?, she ran her hand over her head and said, "I don't know, I don't remember". Derek said, "oh please, don't try that line, how could you, how could you have cheated on me"?, she said, "excuse me".

Derek said, "you cheated on me", she said, "what about you and the hussy from the bathroom", he said, "what about her"?, Penelope said, "I heard her Derek, before you ended the call I heard her voice so I know that you were out banging her".

Derek said, "you have a lot of nerve, you were here banging your ex after the amazing night we had lastnight, how could you"?, she said, "I swear I don't know what happened, one minute I was drinking and the next minute you were here".

He grabbed his things and said, "goodnight Penelope", she jumped up out of bed and said, "please don't go, please don't leave me". He pulled away from her and said, "I never thought you would do this to me, ohhh and the reason you heard the woman from the bathroom, she's dating the man I had the meeting with tonight, I never cheated on you and do you know why"?, she shook her head and said, "no".

Derek walked toward the bedroom door but turned to say, "BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, THAT'S WHY", and her heart shattered into a million pieces as she watched the man she had fallen in love with walk out the door taking her heart with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Married By Christmas-Ch 12

Penelope jumped up and ran after him saying, "please don't go, please don't leave me", he turned to face her and said, "how can I not, you cheated on me and when I think that less than 12 hours ago it was you and me in this bed making love, I still can't believe this".

Penelope put her hands in his and said, "I don't remember anything, nothing, everything feels so hazy and I feel kinda weak" and then she stumbled and collapsed in his arms. He said, "sweetness, wake up, please open those beautiful eyes and look at me".

He got no response and picked her up and carried her over to the bed and laid her down before picking up the phone and calling the front desk. After getting the house doctor sent up he ran into the bathroom and got a wet cloth and started wiping her face with it.

After what seemed like forever their was finally a knock at the door, he reluctantly left and ran through and answered the door. The doctor said, "where is she"?, he said, "right through there in the bedroom", as they walked through Derek told him what happened.

The doctor tried several times to wake her up with no luck, he looked at Derek and said, "you said that she felt weak, everything was hazy, right"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes and she said that she didn't remember what happened".

Derek watched as the doctor picked up the phone and called for an ambulance, he then asked, "what do you think is wrong with her"?, he looked up and said, "son I'm afraid that she's been roofied". Derek said, "is she going to be alright"?, the doctor put his hand on his shoulder and said, "she should be fine in a few hours but we need to get her to the hospital so they can draw blood and run some tests".

Derek sat beside her on the floor and held her hand until the paramedics arrived, he then stepped aside and watched helplessly as they loaded her onto the gurney. He then said, "can I go with her", one medic said, "are you any relation"?, he said, "she's my girlfriend, please let me go".

The medic said, "okay", they all then walked out of the room and headed toward the elevator, the ride to the hospital seemed like it took forever but it was only a few minutes before they were racing up to the hospital ER entrance.

When she was taken inside Derek had to wait in the waiting room for word on his Penelope and after a couple of hours the doctor walked out and said, "Penelope Garcia"?, Derek stood up and said, "yes". She said, "I want to keep Ms. Garcia overnight for observation".

Derek nodded his head and said, "is she going to be alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "she's going to be fine". He gave a sigh of relief and said, "was the hospital doctor right, was she roofied"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, their was a large quantity of the drug still in her system".

He said, "was she, was she raped"?, she said, "their was evidence of recent intercourse", Derek said, "we were intimate lastnight several times and early this morning". The doctor said, "if you don't mind me asking, what happened"?, Derek then spent the next few minutes filling the doctor in on what happened.

She said, "it sounds like somebody took advantage of your girlfriend when she was alone", Derek said, "what kind of person does that"?, she said, "don't blame yourself, the world is filled with sick sick people". Derek said, "is it alright if I stay with her"?, she nodded her head and said, "it's fine, they are moving her up to her room".

Derek said, "I don't know what I would have done if anything would have happened to her", the doctor said, "don't focus on that, focus on the fact that she's going to be alright". He then followed the doctor up the hall and into Penelopes room.

He sat beside her bed and held her hands and said, "please forgive me, I'm so sorry", he then brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you". About an hour later he laid his hand down on the bed and said, "I'll make this up to you, I promise".

He closed his eyes and a few minutes later he felt a hand on his, he smiled and said, "hi beautiful", he got up and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love you". She weakly smiled and said, "I love you to and I'm so sorry about what happened".

Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "you have nothing to be sorry for, what happened to you lastnight wasn't your fault, you were drugged". She said, "d d drugged, who would drug me"?, he said, "do you remember anything about who you were with"?, she shook her head and said, "everything is so fuzzy, I'm sorry".

Derek said, "get some rest and tomorrow we'll go home", she smiled and said, "are you leaving"?, he shook his head and said, "no, I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to stay right by your side". She sighed and closed her eyes and he sat there holding her hand as she fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Married By Christmas-Ch 13

When Penelope woke up the next morning she smiled as she saw Derek peacefully sleeping in the bed beside her. She had no idea when he crawled in bed with her but she loved feeling his arms wrapped around her, she felt safe, wanted and loved.

She snuggled into his embrace and closed her eyes for a few minutes before the doctor walked into the room and said, "how are you feeling this morning Ms. Garcia"?, she said, "better, thank you for everything you did for me".

She said, "are you still feeling funny today"?, she shook her head and said, "not really, I just feel weak is all, is that normal"?, she nodded her head and said, "it is but just take it easy today and you should be as good as new".

Derek smiled as he glanced over at her and said, "is there anything we need to do"?, the doctor said, "I would suggest follow up bloodwork and maybe a pregnancy test and get tested for other STD's because you just to be on the safe side in a few weeks but other than that I can't think of anything".

Penelope said, "don't worry I will get retested in a few weeks", she then handed Penelope her release papers and said, "you're free to go whenever you are ready". She threw back the covers and got out of bed and said, "I have a problem".

Derek said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "I don't have any clothes to wear, my clothes were taken as evidence lastnight". He kissed her lips and said, "I'll go back to the hotel and grab you something to wear, does it matter what I bring"?, she sighed and said, "something comfortable would be good".

He winked at her and said, "on it sweetness" as he climbed out of bed and put his shoes back on before happily making his way out into the hall. As Penelope laid there she wondered who would want to hurt her this way and then the answer appeared to her.

She sat up in the bed and said, "Sam, it must have been Sam, after what he said yesterday", she bit down on her bottom lip as she tried to pull up memories of the night before. She was seeing bits and pieces, she could see herself sitting at the bar and then things get fuzzy.

Penelope closes her eyes and could see a man take her by the hand and lead her to the middle of the dancefloor. She can see and feel his hands all over her body as they practically made out on the dancefloor for a few minutes.

She tried and tried to remember what happened after that but she was getting nothing, the next thing that she did remember was Derek waking her up when he came into the hotel room. Penelope looked up at the door and saw Sam standing there leaning in the door.

He stepped inside and closed the door, she pulled the cover up and said, "get out Sam, after what you did to me lastnight, get out". He smirked as he walked closer and said, "you enjoyed every minute of what happened lastnight, just like you have every other time".

She said, "why Sam, why did you do this to me"?, he said, "that's simple, I wanted you and you foolishly turned me down and for what, for that rich playboy". Penelope said, "I love Derek and he loves me", Sam said, "that's because he doesn't know the real you".

Tears streamed down her face and she said, "yes he does, he gets me like you or anybody else ever did", Sam laughed and said, "Penelope, Penelope, Penelope, you need to face facts beautiful, after what happened between us lastnight Derek is never gonna fully trust you again".

Penelope said, "what happened between us lastnight was you drugged and then raped me", Sam shook his head and said, "you were amazing as you rode me lastnight, the way we fit together perfectly is just more proof that we belong together".

Penelope reached for her call light and he jerked it out of her hands and said, "ohhhh no you don't, you are going to listen to me". She pulled her legs up to her chest and listened as he said, "we can be happy together, we can have a good life together".

She said, "I don't want you Sam, I never did, we were together for one reason and one reason only", he said, "because we love each other". She laughed and said, "no, that would be because we both wanted sex Sam, sex is all it was".

He said, "you love me, I could feel it when we made love lastnight", she said, "we didn't make love Sam, you drugged me and raped me". He said, "trust me the enhancer I gave you only made you more free to do what you really wanted to do".

Penelope said, "I love Derek and he loves me and nothing that happened lastnight matters", Sam said, "you don't honestly believe that do you"?, she said, "I do". He put his hand on her stomach and said, "what if what happened between us lastnight ends with you being alone"?, she said, "that's not going to happen".

Sam said, "I know Penelope, I know the truth", she said, "what are you talking about"?, he said, "I know the real reason that you're with Derek". She said, "I love him", he said, "no you need to get married before Christmas or you will lose your inheiritance".

Her mouth flew open and she pointed to the door and said, "get out, get out and leave me alone", he reached out to touch her face and she pushed his hand away and she said, "don't touch me, don't you ever touch me again".

Sam said, "lastnight you loved my touch, you ached and begged for it", she laughed and said, "I highly doubt that, the only mans touch I crave is Dereks, not yours, Dereks". Sam then turned around and walked toward the door but turned around and said, "marry me, marry me Penelope and save your inheiritance or stay alone and lose it all".

She then watched as he disappeared out into the hall


	14. Chapter 14

Married By Christmas-Ch 14

When Derek walked back into the room about 30 minutes later he could tell that something was bothering Penelope and he said, "what's wrong beautiful"?, she said, "nothing". He put his hand on hers and said, "I can tell somethings wrong", she said, "I had a visitor while you were gone to get me some clothes".

Derek said, "visitor, who was it"?, she said, "Sam paid me a visit", he balled his hand into a fist and said, "what did he have to say"?, she said, "he was here telling me how much I enjoyed our night together". Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "don't worry about what he said, he's a fool".

Penelope said, "I want", he looked at her and said, "what do you want gorgeous"?, she said, "I want to press charges against Sam for rape", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "I'll make a call and get my attorney here and he can tell us how to proceed". She took a deep breath and said, "sounds good, he needs to pay for what he did to me, to us".

Derek handed her the bag containing her clothes and said, "why don't you go and get dressed and I'll call Aaron", she threw back her covers and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She turned the water on and slid the hospital gown down her body and as she stepped under the hot water she slid down the wall and pulled her legs up against her chest as tears streamed down her face.

Derek pulled his cell out and dialed Aarons number and after a few rings he heard, "hello Derek", Derek said, "Aaron I need to bring someone to your office for a chat". He said, "what's going on"?, Derek then spent the next few minutes filling him in on what had happened to his baby girl, Aaron said, "is she willing to press charges"?, Derek said, "she is".

He said, "I'll go ahead and get the wheels turning on this, can you two come to my office"?, Derek said, "we'll be there just as soon as she gets dressed", Aaron said, "we're going to make this Sam pay for what he put her through". Derek bit down on his lip and said, "he needs to pay for everything he's done to her and for what he almost cost us".

Aaron smiled and said, "you really love her don't you"?, Derek said, "I've never felt this way before man, not ever, it's like she's the other part of my heart", Aaron said, "good, it's about time". Derek looked up to see Penelope walking out of the bathroom and he said, "well see you in a few minutes Aaron", he said, "see ya soon" as the call ended.

Penelope said, "I didn't mean to disturb your call", he wrapped his arms around her and said, "that was my attorney, remember I was telling you about him earlier"?, she nodded her head yes. He said, "Aaron is getting the paperwork started so that we can have Sam arrested", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "he needs to pay for what he did to me".

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "he definitely does, he drugged you and then raped you and trust me when I say that he's going to pay for that", she cuddled closer and laid her head down on his chest. He ran his hands up and down her arm and said, "are you ready"?, she sighed and said, "as ready as I'm ever gonna be I guess" as they walked out into the hall and headed toward the elevator.

It wasn't long before they were walking into Aarons office, he stood up and met them halfway across the room and held out his hand and said, "it's nice to meet you Ms. Garcia, I'm just sorry that it's under these circumstances". She smiled and said, "nice to meet you to, Derek's told me all about you Aaron", he smiled and said, "please call me Hotch, all of my friends do".

Peneloep smiled and said, "thank you Hotch", he grinned as he motioned for them to sit down, Penelope sat down first and crossed her legs and put her hands in her lap as she looked over at Hotch. Aaron said, "if it's alright with you I'm going to get my secretary Emily in here and write everything you tell me down for our records"?, she said, "it's fine".

He hit a button on his phone and said, "Emily can you step in here please"?, a few seconds later she pushed the door opened and stepped inside and said, "yes sir". He said, "Ms, sorry Penelope is going to give her statement and I need for you to write it down please", she nodded her head and said, "yes sir" as she sat down and got ready.

For the next few minutes Penelope told them everything that she could remember about the night she was drugged and then she told them about Sams little visit to the hospital the night before. When they were finished Aaron looked at Emily and said, "can you please get the commissioner on the phone for me please Emily"?, she nodded her head and said, "right away sir" as she got up and headed out to her office.

Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "don't worry, in a few minutes I'll have a warrant issued and we'll have him picked up and arrested", Penelope said, "w w will he be able to get out on bail"?, Aaron said, "I'll do everything I can to make sure that bail is denied but if he gets out I'll arrange protection for you around the clock".

Derek looked at him and said, "JJ and Spencer"?, he nodded his head and said, "they are the best at what they do and I use them all the time", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "as long as they can keep Sam away from me that's all that matters". Aaron was pulled from the conversation when Emilys voice came over the phone saying, "sir the commissioner is on line 2".

Hotch leaned back in his seat and picked up the phone and said, "Timothy", he laughed and said, "yeah it has been a long time", he nodded his head and said, "the reason I'm calling today is I need somebody picked up and arrested". Tim said, "who do you want picked up and what are the charges"?, he said, "I need Sam Burns and the charges are drugging and raping my client".

Aaron nodded his head and said, "thank you commissioner", after the call ended he looked at the nervous couple and said, "don't worry the warrant is being issued right now so in a few hours hopefully he will be in custody". Derek said, "but if he isn't"?, he said, "don't worry, I'll take care of that right now", he then picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

After a few rings he heard, "Aaron, how are you"?, he smiled and said, "doing good Jennifer, I need a favor", she said, "sure, what do you need" and Derek and Penelope sat and listened as Hotch filled her in on the situation. Derek reached over and took her by the hand and said, "don't worry goddess, soon Sam will be nothing more than a memory".

She sighed and said, "from your lips handsome, from your lips"


	15. Chapter 15

Married By Christmas-Ch 15

Derek, Penelope and Hotch were sitting and talking when Emily knocked on the door, Aaron said, "come in", she opened the door and said, "sir JJ and Reid are here". He said, "please send them in", she nodded her head as she motioned for them to step inside.

Hotch stood up and shook their hands and said, "JJ, Reid this is Penelope Garcia, she's the young lady that you two will be protecting". JJ smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you Ms. Garcia", she said, "please call me Penelope".

Reid shook her hand and said, "nice to meet you Penelope", Derek smiled and said, "how are you doing pretty boy"?, Spencer laughed and said, "still with that nickname"?, Derek said, "hey it still fits", JJ shook her head and said, "long time no see Derek, how have you been"?, he said, "until a few days ago I was living a loveless life but thanks to this beautiful woman I now have a life filled with love".

Penelope weakly smiled as he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it, Reid then looked at Hotch and said, "have they been able to find him yet"?, Aaron shook his head and said, "they haven't called me back to tell me that they have him in custody so we will assume that he's still out there".

JJ said, "we're here to keep you safe but we want you to continue to go on with your daily routines, you can't let this sick freak think that he's beaten you". Penelope nodded her head and said, "I agree, he needs to know that he didn't break me".

For the next few minutes the 5 of them sat there talking about things they could do before Hotch said, "I will call you as soon as they call me and tell me that they have him in custody". Derek shook hands with him and said, "thanks Hotch, I appreciate everything you're doing".

Aaron said, "you are very welcome", he looked at Penelope and said, "don't worry JJ and Reid will keep you safe". She smiled and said, "I can't wait till this is all over, the sooner Sam is out of my life the better it's going to be".

Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope as they headed toward the elevator, JJ said, "tell the driver to bring the car into the parking garage and meet us in the elevator". Derek did what she said and Spencer looked at Penelope and said, "I'm going to be taking over as your driver and Jayje is going to slip into the car so that Sam won't be able to see her".

Penelope said, "so you think he's watching us"?, they both nodded their heads in agreement and said, "definitely" in unison". When the elevator doors opened up they could see the driver standing there, Derek thanked him and gave him a big tip before sending him temporarily on his way.

They all climbed into the limo and pulled away, JJ laughed and said, "awwww honey you're adorable in that drivers uniform". He said, "thank you sweetheart", Derek grinned and said, "just sit back and relax baby girl, you're in the best and safest of hands".

Penelope sighed and laid her head on Dereks chest as they pulled out onto the road, almost immediately Reid said, "we've picked up a tail". JJ looked out the darkened windows and said, "got it", Derek said, "how close are they"?, she said, "they are about 3 cars back".

Penelope said, "how can you tell that the car is following us"?, Reid said, "they've made the same last three turns we have and they are still coming". Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "everything's going to be alright beautiful".

Reid said, "we're getting ready to pull up at the hotel", Derek and Penelope both sighed as the limo came to a stop. JJ said, "I'll watch you until you make it inside and then I'll get out of the limo around the corner from the hotel and meet you two at the elevator and when Spence gets the car parked he can meet us up at your room".

Derek said, "you ready baby"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "as ready as I'm ever gonna be", Sam then watched as the door opened and Derek and Penelope got out and walked inside the hotel. He hit the steering wheel and said, "enjoy her now because you won't have her for long".


	16. Chapter 16

Married By Christmas-Ch 16

When Derek, Penelope and JJ got into the room JJ did a quick check to make sure that everything was safe for Penelope. She nodded her head and said, "it's clear", Derek said, "so what do we do now"?, she said, "well if they don't find Sam we'll have to do something to draw him out".

Penelope jumped when somebody knocked on the door, JJ walked over with Derek and had her gun out, Derek opened the door and said, "come in Reid". JJ put her gun away and said, "did you see that same car"?, he shook his head and said, "no it's gone now".

Derek said, "so what do we do now"?, Reid said, "let's wait and see if the police are able to catch him first before we start worrying". JJ said, "you're safe here, he can't get to you with us here", Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "she's right sweetness, you're safe here".

Meanwhile up the street from the hotel Sam smiled as memories of his night with Penelope filled his mind, it didn't matter to him that Penelope was drugged and practically asleep. The only thing that mattered to him was that he was able to get what he wanted, Penelope".

He reached into her pocket and pulled out her panties and held them out and said, "Penelope, Penelope, Penelope, soon baby soon". He then took a deep breath as he listened to the portable scanner he had in the front seat.

He looked around as they gave his address, he heard arrest warrant and turned the car on and raced away from the scene. As he got out of sight he smiled and said, "you haven't seen the last of me gorgeous, not by a longshot, not after we made love last night".

A few hours later everybody was sitting and talking when someone knocked on the door, JJ said, "Penelope, ask who it is"?, she walked over to the door and said, "who is it"?, she sighed happily as she heard, "Penelope it's me, it's Hotch".

She opened the door and said, "please tell me that they caught him", he said, "so far they haven't, they went to his apartment and everything is gone". She said, "so what does that mean, has he given up"?, JJ said, "it isn't likely, he's just making you think that everything is back to normal".

Penelope sat back down beside Derek and said, "so what do we do now"?, Hotch sat down with the others and said, "what we need to do is give him an excuse to come out of hiding, a reason". Penelope said, "like what"?, Reid said, "like you".

Derek said, "wait a minute, we're not going to use the woman I love as bait", JJ said, "that's not what Spence is saying", he said, "well then what is he saying"?, Hotch said, "we need to make him think that Penelope is involved, she doesn't have to be there, he just has to think she is".

Penelopes stomach started growling and she said, "sorry, I haven't eaten in a while", Hotch grinned and said, "how about we order some food and then we can sit and talk"?, everybody nodded their heads in agreement as he pulled his cell out of his pocket and walked to the other side of the room.

He turned around and said, "is Italian alright"?, he got a round of "yes" and smiled as he dialed his favorite place and then walked back over to join the others, only to find Penelope and Derek gone. Reid said, "Derek wanted to talk to Penelope for a few minutes".

Hotch sat down and said, "is she alright"?, JJ said, "she's fine, a little worried but fine", Reid said, "when we get Sam out of the picture she's gonna be back to normal". JJ looked up toward the bedroom door and smiled, it was obvious by the way he talked to, touched and worried about her what he wanted to talk to Penelope about.

She sat down on the bed and he paced back and forth in front of her and said, "I know we haven't known each other long but I love you". She said, "and I love you", he grinned and said, "everything is perfect when we're together, you are the other part of my heart".

Penelope watched as Derek pulled a black box out of his pocket and dropped to one knee, he looked her up in the face and said, "Penelope Garcia I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, would you do me the honor of marrying me"?, he opened the box and when she saw the ring she screamed, "yessssss".

Seconds later JJ and Reid burst through the door with their guns drawn and Derek held up his hands and said, "easyyyyy guys, you wouldn't want to shoot me before I get married would you"?, Hotch said, "what do you mean"?, Penelope held out her hand and said, "we're getting marriedddd".

Hotch looked at JJ and Reid and said, "this is how we're going to draw Sam out of hiding", he then leaned in and started explaining his plan to the others.


	17. Chapter 17

Married By Christmas-Ch 17

Derek smiled and said, "are you sure that's going to work"?, JJ said, "ohhhhh it'll work", Derek said, "but I don't want to use my wedding as a ploy, I love Penelope and I want us to get married and", Penelope said, "Derek their is something I need to tell you". Hotch said, "we can go into the other room and give you guys some privacy", they nodded their heads yes in agreement as the trio got up and stepped out of the room.

Penelope said, "Derek I recently found something out and I can't marry you until you know the truth and I want you to hear it from me", he sat down beside her and took her hand in his. He gently squeezed it and said, "baby girl I already know", she said, "you already know what"?, he said, "I know that you need to get married by Christmas of you'll lose everything".

She stood up and said, "y y you know"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do", she said, "oh my God, so this is what, is this a pity proposal because I can assure you that I do" and he stopped her rambling by crashing his lips against hers. When they pulled apart he said, "listen to me baby, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you".

She said, "r r really"?, he caressed her cheek and said, "yes really, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want everybody to know that you are my wife". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I love you to Derek and if I had to choose between you and all of daddys millions, I would choose you".

Derek said, "the sooner we get Sam taken care of the sooner we can get married and start our lives together", she said, "it's already the 22nd, I think it's time to hang up that thought". He shook his head and said, "no mam it isn't, we will be married and it will be before Christmas", she said, "have I told you how much I love you"?, he winked at her and said, "I believe that you have but your man never gets tired of hearing it".

She kissed his lips passionately and said, "I love you Derek Morgan", he laughed as he leaned in and kissed her and said, "and I love you to Penelope Garcia soon to be Morgan". He sighed happily and said, "now we need to get us married and today", she laughed and said, "yeah right, we'll pull that together", he looked at her and said, "glad you agree".

She said, "Derek that isn't possible", he said, "yeah of little faith", he then said, "Aaron", Hotch came back into the room and said, "yeah", Derek said, "we're going to need your help". He said, "sure, what do you need"?, he said, "we need a marriage liscense, witnesses, somebody to marry us and somebody to give baby girl away".

Hotch smiled and said, "I can take care of the liscense, witnesses and somebody to marry you but the last one is all up to you", Penelope said, "he wants to get married today but I keep telling him that isn't possible". Hotch said, "but it is possible, just give me a few minutes to get everything put together and then we will get the two of you married".

When they were alone Penelope said, "is this really happening"?, Derek said, "it is sweetness, it really is, now all we have to do is find somebody to give you away". She kissed his lips gently and said, "I got that covered", he said, "you do"?, she said, "yep" and then she pulled out her cell and dialed a familiar number and after a few rings Derek heard, "Dave I need a favor" and Derek watched on as his future bride worked her magic.


	18. Chapter 18

Married By Christmas-Ch 18

When she ended her call Derek said, "who's Dave"?, she smiled and said, "she said, "you mean to tell me that you don't know the famous author David Rossi"?, Derek said, "yeah, him I know but how do you know him"?, she said, "he's been like family to me for years, I call him uncle Dave".

Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "I can't believe that in a few hours you're going to be my wife", she said, "yeah me either". He caressed her cheek and said, "I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and being loved by you".

She smiled and said, "I don't know what I would have done without you Derek, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me". He slid his hands up and down her back and rested them right above her butt and said, "I want you".

She put her finger over his lips and said, "hold that thought for a few hours and then you can have me alllllll night long". He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I'm going to hold you to that", she winked at him and said, "I hope you do handsome".

He practically growled as he claimed her lips with his, he unzipped her dress and started to slid it off her body but their attention was then pulled to the door. Penelope said, "yes", JJ said, "you have company", she kissed Dereks lips passionately and said, "to be continued".

She smiled and said, "coming", Derek winked at her and watched as she then turned around and walked out of the room. He bit down on his bottom lip and said, "she's gonna be the death of me", he shook his head and then said, "but what a way to go" as he took off into the other room right behind her.

Penelope grinned as she threw her arms around Dave and said, "thanks for coming uncle Dave", he said, "anything for you kitten". Derek walked up beside her and said, "yes thank you for coming on such short notice, we appreciate it".

Dave held up her hand and said, "nice ring", Derek said, "thank you, I thought it was perfect for my princess here". Dave smiled at him and said, "princess if you will excuse us for a few minutes, I'd like to talk to your future husband for a few minutes".

Penelope, JJ and Reid grinned as they turned around and walked into the other room to give the two most important men in her life some time alone. Derek swallowed hard as Dave said, "you haven't known her long, how are you sure that she's the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with"?, he said, "I just do".

Dave said, "son, that girl in there means a lot to me", Derek said, "she's so beautiful, loving, sweet and she means the world to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with her". He smiled and said, "good answer kid, good answer", Derek blew out a deep breath.

Penelope looked at Reid and said, "I want to thank the two of you for everything you're doing", he said, "you are very welcome, we're going to do whatever it takes to get that sicko off the streets". JJ nodded her head in agreement and said, "definitely".

JJ walked over and looked out the window and said, "this is a beautiful city", Penelope said, "it is, I love coming here", Reid said, "do you visit a lot"?, she said, "not as much as I'd like but that's going to change". JJ said, "we've known Derek for a while and I have to say that I've never seen Derek this happy".

Penelope said, "and I've never been this happy before, he completes me", Reid looked at JJ and said, "I know what you mean their". JJ winked at him and grinned, Penelope then said, "I wonder what's going on in there"?, JJ laughed and said, "something tells me that Dave is sitting Derek straight on how to treat you" earning a smile from her as she said, "he treats me like a princess" and sighed happily as she crossed the room and sat down.

Dave looked at Derek and said, "she's been through a lot this year and I hope that you're aware of that", he said, "I am sir, I am". He said, "do you know about"?, Derek said, "I do, I know that she has to marry before Christmas or lose everything her father left her".

Dave said, "did you find out or did she tell you"?, he said, "no sir, I found out on my own", he said, "and that didn't change your feelings for her"?, he shook his head and said, "not at all sir". Dave said, "good, very good", their conversation then stopped as they heard a knock at the door.

Derek said, "who is it"?, Hotch said, "it's me, well us", Derek opened the door and smiled as Hotch and the minister both stepped into the room. Dave said, "kitten", the door opened and the trio walked in and she said, "yes", Hotch said, "are you ready to become Mrs. Derek Morgan"?, Derek took her by the hand and she said, "more than anything".

Hotch looked at everybody and said, "let's get this party started" and everybody laughed as they got into their positions for the wedding. The minister took a deep breath as he looked around the room and he started the ceremony by saying, "dearly beloved".


	19. Chapter 19

Married By Christmas-Ch 19

Penelope felt her heart racing as the minister said, "we are gathered here today in front of God and these witnesses to join together in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Michael Morgan and Penelope Marie Garcia". Derek glanced over at his bride and smiled, he couldn't believe that this gorgeous woman beside him was going to be his wife.

The minister said, "who gives this woman to this man in marriage"?, Dave stepped forward and said, "I do", he then kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "you look radiant kitten". She wiped away a tear and said, "thanks uncle Dave", he then stepped back as the minister said, "I understand that you want to say your own vows, is this correct"?, they looked at each other and then at him and said, "yes sir".

He asked for the rings and JJ and Reid handed the rings over to him and he said, "we come to you today God asking for a marriage filled with love, happiness and peace for this young couple as they start out on the road to matrimony". Penelope gently squeezed his hand as the minister said, "we know that the road ahead won't always be easy but we ask that you guide them and help them in their lives".

Derek looked up at him when he said, "Derek, take the ring and put it onto Penelopes finger and recite your vows to her", he took the ring and nervously put it onto her finger. He took a deep breath and said, "Penelope, you are without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me".

She smiled at him as he said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, I can't wait to show you everyday how much I love you and how much you mean to me". He then brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it before they both turned to the minister who grinned and said, "Penelope take this ring and slide it onto Dereks finger and recite your vows to him".

Penelope took the ring into her fingers and slid it onto his finger and said, "Derek, you are an amazing man, you are so sweet, kind, loving but you are not a man to be taken lightly". She smiled and said, "you are one of the strongest men I have ever known and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you".

The minister said, "if their is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he said, "alright then, by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife", he took a deep breath and said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride".

They turned to face each other and he cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you", tears streamed down her face as she said, "and I love you". He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart the minister said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan".

Derek smiled as he leaned in and claimed his wifes lips with his, when they pulled apart this time he said, "I love you Mrs, Morgan", she sighed happily and said, "I'll never tire of hearing that Mr. Morgan". He threw his head back and laughed and said, "and I'll never tire of saying it baby girl".

Everybody was all smiles as they then congratulated the newlyweds, Hotch hugged Penelope and said, "congratulations", she said, "thank you, none of this would be happening without you". He smiled and said, "alright, who's ready to celebrate"?, Penelope said, "I am, I am but how"?, Hotch pulled out his cell and sent a text and about a minute later their was a knock at the door.

He walked over and opened it to reveal Emily carrying a cake and behind her was a waiter with a cart filled with food, Penelope said, "ohhhhh it's beautiful, thank you Emily". She winked and said, "you are very welcome and congratulations on your wedding", Penelope said, "please stay and celebrate with us", Emily looked at Aaron and he said, "please stay".

Emily nodded her head and said, "I'd love to stay", Dave said, "alright everybody grab a glass of champagne", everybody grabbed a glass and he said, "I want to make a toast to the bride and groom". Derek wrapped an arm around Penelopes waist as Dave said, "here's wishing you two a life filled with love, joy and happiness".

He smiled at Penelope and Derek and said, "to the bride and groom", everybody in unison said, "to the bride and groom" before they all took a sip of their drink, Dave said, "alright everybody let's partyyyyyyy" causing everybody to laugh as they started eating.


	20. Chapter 20

I want to thank everybody that nominated me in the PCAs, I am truly honored, I was nominated for overall best author, Best Drama for My Name Is Derek Morgan and Best Garcia/Morgan for Shattered Together, it means so much to me that so many people love my work, you are all awesome and I love you all.

This chapter contains sexual content

Married By Christmas-Ch 20

As the reception was coming to an end Hotch smiled and said, "so that the two newlyweds can have some time alone tonight we will monitor you as much as we can and we won't interrupt you unless something happens involving the case".

Derek wrapped his arm around his wife an said, "thank you for everything", he looked at everybody and said, "we don't know what we would do without all of you". Penelope smiled and said, "I want to thank you guys for throwing this wedding together so fast, I still can't believe that I'm Mrs. Derek Morgan".

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "believe it sweetness because you're mine now", she smiled up at him and said, "and you're mine". Dave cleared his throat and said, "wellllll that's our cue to leave", he hugged Penelope and said, "congratulations kitten".

Their guests all congratulated them all one final time before walking toward the door, Hotch said, "make sure this door is locked". Derek nodded his head and said, "I will, I will", Penelope sighed happily as she looked down at the wedding band on her hand.

Derek walked over and said, "soooooo wifey are you ready to have some fun"?, she said, "I do believe that I might, just might be up for that". He picked her up and she laughed as he carried her toward their bedroom door.

When they stepped inside he walked her over to the bed and gently put her down, he smiled as he reached around and unzipped her dress. She took a deep breath as he slid it down over her body, when it puddled at her feet Derek said, "beautiful".

She bit down on her bottom lip as she said, "you my sexy husband are wearing wayyyyyy to much clothing", she ripped his shirt open and laughed as buttons went flying everywhere". He said, "I love it when you take control goddess".

Penelope pulled his belt loose and tossed it on the floor and slowly slid his pants and boxers down over his hips and licked her lips as he erection sprang to life. He said, "whatever are we going to do now"?, she tapped her chin and said, "I have an idea or two" as she pushed him down on the bed.

He put his hands under his head and said, "take me baby, make love to me", she slipped out of her panties and kicked them aside and said, "your wish is my command" as she got on the bed and crawled her way to then straddle his waist.

Derek said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you" and then they both gasped in pleasure as she ever so slowly sank down on him. His hands went automatically to her breasts where he started tweaking and tugging on her nipples earning moans of pleasure from her.

Penelope started riding him hard and fast, he raised up and took her nipple into his mouth and started swirling this tongue around it. She said, "yes Derek, ohhhhhh yes", he then switched to the other nipple to show it the same attention.

She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed and said, "now now hotstuff, if you are a bad boy I'll stop". He said, "we won't want that", she said, "no we wouldn't, so you be a good boy and let momma have some fun".

He laughed and said, "as you wish gorgeous", he laid there looking up at her as she arched her back and moaned his name as she grinded against him. Derek could feel her starting to tighten up around him and he surprised her by rolling them over and hovering over her.

She laughed and said, "handsome I" he crashed his lips against hers and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounded into her over and over. Penelope moaned his name as he slid his hands down and raised her hips up, allowing himself to slid even deeper inside her.

Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him again and a few hard deep thrusts later they exploded in bliss as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them. Penelope wrapped her arms around him and held him and whispered, "I love you".

Derek kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you to" before rolling off of her and instantly pulling her into his arms. She looked up at him and said, "well Mr. Morgan, how does it feel to be married"?, he looked down at his wedding band and said, "heavenly sweetheart, heavenly".

Penelope slid her hand across his chest and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you", she then kissed his chest and said, "every inch of you is perfect". He ran his hand down her arm and said, "and every inch of you is perfect".

She giggled as he rolled her over onto her back and quickly climbed between her legs, she said, "show me handsome, show me how much you love me". He lined himself up at her entrance and said, "every day for the rest of our lives" and seconds later the room was once again filled with the sounds of their moans and groans as they started making mad passionate love again and again and again.


	21. Chapter 21

Married By Christmas-Ch 21

The next morning Penelope woke up to the feeling of a rose petal rubbing her cheek, she grinned and said, "good morning my love", he kissed his way down the side of her neck and said, "I'll show you a good morning sweetness". She wrapped her arms around him and said, "you already have husband dear, you already have".

He kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she grinned up at him and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan", he caressed her cheek and said, "the troops are already in the other room and they brought us breakfast", she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "I was hoping that we could spend more time alone today".

Derek said, "I'll make you a deal, when this crap with Sam is over we'll go on our honeymoon and we'll go anywhere you want", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "anywhere"?, he nodded his head and said, "anywhere". She said, "hmmm, now that sounds promising", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "get up and get dressed because Hotch wants to discuss something with us before the announcement of our wedding hits the papers".

She smiled and said, "I'll be right in", she then threw the covers back and jumped up and grabbed some clothes and headed toward the bathroom. Derek inwardly moaned as he watched her naked body as it disappeared into the bathroom, he blew out a deep breath and said, "soon Morgan, soon all of this will be over and you can spend the rest of your life with your beautiful bride".

When she walked into the living room a few minutes later she saw the smiling faces of Hotch, JJ, Reid and her handsome husband, Derek walked over and kissed her on the lips and handed her a cup of coffee. She then walked over and plopped down on the couch and listened as they went over the plan one final time.

JJ said, "alright Derek, you know what you have to do, right"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep, I call the papers and give them this announcement and then wait for Sam to show his face". Hotch said, "right and trust me he will, it might not be until the day of the wedding but he will".

Everybody then watched as Derek got up and walked over across the room with his cell in his hands, Penelope listened as Derek gave the announcement word for word before ending the call. He then turned around and said, "alright now what"?, JJ said, "now we go and let the two of you be seen shopping for wedding thing so that Sam won't know that the wedding is a sham", they nodded their heads in agreement as they grabbed their things and headed toward the door.

When they got to the door Reid said, "I'll once again be your driver and JJ will be in the car so that Sam can't see her", Hotch said, "and I'll be in constant contact with you especially tomorrow". Penelope and Derek nodded their heads in agreement as they all walked out of the apartment.


	22. Chapter 22

Married By Christmas-Ch 22

Sam was in a new vehicle and was sitting across from their hotel watching and waiting, he saw the limo pulling out and smiled as he put the car in drive and pulled out behind it. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, he said, "how could you think that I would let you marry that playboy when I'm right here but you will learn sweet sweet Penelope that you will be my wife, mine or nobodys".

Reid glanced through the mirror and said, "Jayje check out the black Monte Carlo", she leaned forward and said, "he's good", Derek said, "what do you mean, what's he done"?, JJ said, "he's changed cars to throw us off". Penelope said, "that's normal though isn't it"?, Reid said, "it happens more than people really realize".

Derek reached over and put her hand in his and said, "don't worry sweetness he can't hurt you", she smiled and said, "I'm just so sorry that all of this is happening to us because of me". JJ said, "this isn't your fault, this is all on him, he's a demented psychopath and right now he only sees one thing".

Derek said, "and what's that", Reid said, "getting Penelope away from you and making her his", JJ nodded her head and said, "but what he doesn't know is that you are already happily married and by the time he finds that out it's going to be to late". Penelope said, "I just can't wait for this to be other so that Derek and I can move on".

Reid said, "it will happen", JJ said, "right now we need to take things slow and make sure to reel him in', Penelope sat listening as JJ said, "his focus is getting his hands on you while ours is keeping you safe and catching him once he arrives at the site of the wedding". Reid glanced up at the mirror again and said, "once I drop you two off I'll drop JJ off around the corner and she'll meet you in the small dining hall where the wedding will supposedly be taking place".

JJ said, "things are going to start happening pretty fast so just stay calm and do what we discussed and in a few hours all of this will be over and you and Derek can go on your honeymoon". Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan".

Penelope winked at him and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan", JJ said, "we're getting ready to pull in so just make sure to make a big deal about getting your dress inside". Penelope nodded her head in agreement as the limo pulled up in front of the hotel and climbed out of the car.

Sam watched as Derek got out first and extended his hand to Penelope and his stomach churned when he saw her put her hand in his. He said, "that should be me and you Penelope, not you and that womanizing playboy".

He watched as she turned around and got her wedding dress and put it over her arm as her and Derek then headed inside. After the limo pulled away he turned off his engine and grabbed his things and started making his way toward the front of the building.

Once he got inside he saw Derek and Penelope walking into the small dining room, he smiled and said, "it won't be long now baby and then you'll be mine forever. He walked over to the side door and peeped inside and saw Derek wrapping his arms around Penelope and leaning in and pressing his lips against hers.

He balled his hands into fists as he watched Dereks hands slide down Penelopes body and rest on the swell of her butt. He then grinned as he watched her take her dress and follow the assistant as they disappeared into the other room.

Derek blew out a deep breath as he stood there talking to the party coordinator, Reid glanced over his shoulder and said, "we'll be ready in a few minutes, just remember to stay calm". Derek said, "I'm trying pretty boy, I'm trying".

Derek caught a glimpse of Sam in the corner of the room and he said, "he's here", Reid said, "good, good, now let's get ready to catch him". Derek smiled and said, "right on Reid, right on" as they turned their backs and watched as the minister stepped into the room.

Sam watched as the bride walked into the room, she looked beautiful in the wedding dress, he didn't like the veil she was wearing but the dress was beautiful. He closed his eyes as he imagined her dress in a puddle at her feet.

He watched as the ceremony started, he grinned and said, "it's almost time, just waiting for my cue", finally he heard, "if anyone can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". They all stood there waiting to see if Sam was going to do anything and it didn't take long before he stepped forward and cleared his throat causing them to turn and see him standing there with a gun aimed right at the blushing bride.


	23. Chapter 23

Married By Christmas-Ch 23

He stepped forward and keeping his gun aimed at his target, Sam then said, "well well lookey here, what's going on"?, Derek reached out and instinctively pulled his bride into his arms, Sam said, "ohhhhh no Derek, you can't do that, you can't shield my woman from me".

Sam stopped when he was standing in front of the couple and he said, "I don't understand how you can marry him Penelope when he doesn't love you". He then aimed the gun at Derek and said, "you are just using her for another notch on your bedpost, you don't really love her, not the way I do'.

Derek said, "you don't know what you're talking about Sam, you don't know how things are between me and my baby girl here, no idea what so ever". Sam said, "what is it with these stupid nicknames, baby girl, sweetness, who says stuff like that, what are you 12"?, Derek stood there with his hands up shaking his head no.

Sam said, "we were magical together Penelope, you have to remember what if felt like, the passion that we felt", Derek said, "you drugged and raped her Sam, what kind of sick freak does that"?, he aimed the gun right between Dereks eyes and said, "she loved everything that we did, everything".

Derek shook his head and said, "no she didn't, you drugged her drink and then took her back to our room knowing that I would come home and catch the two of you together". Sam smiled and said, "and it worked to, you were furious with her and I loved it".

Sam said, "I will never forget the way you felt under me, I loved feeling your body against mine, your legs wrapped around my waist as I thrusted in and out of you, it was heavenly". Derek said, "you better shut your mouth", Sam laughed and said, "accept it Derek, she loves me and we belong together".

Derek said, "she loves me, she's marrying me", Sam grabbed her by the arm and said, "I don't think so" and before he knew what was going on he was grabbed by the arm and flung over the brides shoulder. He looked up and said, "Penelope, what the".

He grabbed for his gun and he didn't know what to think when the veil raised and JJ said, "freeze", he said, "what but where's Penelope, where's my love"?, Penelope came into the room after the minister put the cuffs on Sams arm.

Derek wrapped his arm around her and said, "she's here with her husband, right where she belongs", Sam said, "you're not married, I stopped the ceremony". Penelope and Derek held up their hands and she said, "we got married lastnight so you did nothing here today but guarantee that you will be spending the rest of your life in jail".

As Sam was pulled out of the room the last thing he saw was Derek pulling Penelope into his arms and pressing his lips against Penelopes. He dropped his head and then he finally realized that he had lost his love, he had indeed lost Penelope.


	24. Chapter 24

Married By Christmas-Ch 24

Derek smiled down at her and said, "well wifey what now"?, she threw her arms around him and said, "now we party" causing him to smile. JJ removed the veil and said, "I knew that would work", Reid smiled as he kissed her on the lips and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "I'm fine my love, just fine".

Derek shook their hands and said, "thank you for everything", she smiled and said, "we're just glad that everything worked out the way it did and now he can't hurt you anymore". Penelope said, "please come celebrate with us, you two, Aaron, Dave and of course Emily".

Reid said, "I think a party is in order", JJ laughed and said, "me to but first I need to get out of this wedding dress". Reid leaned in and whispered something into her ear and she said, "well come on then Spence" and Derek laughed as he watched them intertwine their fingers as they headed out of the room.

Penelope pulled out her cell and dialed Daves number and after a few minutes she said, "good, we'll see you soon Dave". She turned around to see Derek talking on the phone to Hotch who instantly agreed to get Emily and meet them for the celebration.

Penelope sighed as she felt her husbands arms wrapping around her and she said, "something tells me that Hotch and Em are a couple and they aren't telling anybody". He nodded his head and said, "I have had the same thoughts myself goddess".

She grinned and said, "everybody deserves to be happy", he turned her around in his arms and said, "that they do gorgeous, that they do" and then he pressed his lips against hers in a soft and passionate kiss. When they pulled apart she said, "now let's talk honeymoons, shall we"?, he kissed her lips and said, "I'll take you anywhere you want to go".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "Paris", he said, "done", she said, "really"?, he said, "yes really, anything my wife wants, my wife is going to get. Penelope rested her head on his chest and said, "I'm so glad that this is all over with and now we can focus on each other and our lives together".

He kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you Penelope Garcia Morgan", she looked up at him and said, "and I love you Derek Morgan, now and forever you're it for me". Penelope pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

They reluctantly pulled apart when the door opened and Reid and JJ walked in holding hands, JJ said, "here is your wedding dress, which is amazing by the way". She smiled and said, "it is gorgeous isn't it"?, Derek said, "no offense but it looks better in a puddle in the floor at her feet".

Penelope playfully slapped him on the shoulder and said, "handsome, be nice", he kissed the side of her neck and said, "now what fun would that be"?, she winked at him and said, "true my love, true". Reid said, "were you able to reach Aaron"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "I did and they are going to meet us here in a few minutes".

JJ said, "sooooooo after the party tonight, what's on the agenda"?, Derek said, "well me and my bride are heading off to Paris on our honeymoon". JJ said, "nice, very nice", Penelope said, "it's so beautiful this time of year and I want to see it with the love of my life".

Reid said, "Paris is so romantic and seeing it with the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with just adds more romance I think". Derek nodded his head and said, "me to, that's why I can't wait to get this beautiful woman alllllllll alone".

JJ said, "with everything she's been through over the past few days, she deserves to kick back, unwind and have fun". Derek said, "from now on we're not going to think about the drugging, the assault, nothing bad, nothing Sam will enter into our minds, right sweetness"?, she sighed and said, "right hotstuff".

A few minutes later the door opened again and Hotch, Emily and Dave stepped inside followed closely by several carts filled with food. Penelope smiled when she saw a cake coming in on the last cart, she said, "ohhh it's beautiful but how did you get it done so fast"?, Derek said, "wellllllll I kinda called the order in for it lastnight so that it would be ready for us for today".

Penelope said, "but how did you know that things were going to work out this way"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "for me their was no other option, failure was wasn't in the cards". She caressed his cheek and leaned in and kissed his lips gently.

When they pulled apart Dave said, "alright it's time to get our party on" and everybody laughed as they started filling their plates with food.


	25. Chapter 25

Married By Christmas-Ch 25

Penelope glanced over and smiled when she saw Hotch and Emily dancing, she had her head laying on his shoulder as they danced their way across the room. Derek said, "what are you looking at sweetness"?, she simply pointed at the couple and smiled.

When their dance was over they watched as Hotch cupped Emilys face in his hands and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. Penelope said, "told ya so, told ya so", he laughed and said, "that you did my little matchmaking minx".

Penelope kissed his lips gently and when they pulled apart she sighed happily and said, "I can't believe that everything with Sam is finally over". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you so much and I will thank God everyday for bringing you into my life".

Dave glanced over and smiled as he saw the newlyweds share a soft and loving kiss, he then cleared his throat and said, "I'm going to head out but before I do here is your wedding gift", he handed Derek a set of keys and he said, "what's this"?, Dave said, "this is a key to my penthouse in Paris".

Penelope said, "ohhhh thank you uncle Dave", Derek said, "that isn't necessary", he said, "let me do this, she deserves some happiness, you both do, especially after everything you've been through". Derek looked at his bride and then at Dave and said, "thanks Dave".

JJ smiled as she walked over and said, "you two are practically glowing", Penelope grinned as she threw her arms around her new friend and said, "thank you JJ, thank you so much for everything you and Reid did to keep me safe".

Reid grinned and said, "you are very welcome", JJ said, "now you two go and enjoy your honeymoon", Derek grinned as he pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Reid. Reid opened it and said, "wow Derek".

Derek said, "you two deserve it", JJ looked down and said, "Derek you don't have to do this", he said, "yes I do, you two worked so hard to help us with the Sam situation and you deserve this". Penelope grinned and said, "call it an early Christmas bonus".

Reid smiled and said, "we really need to get together when you two get back from your honeymoon", Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "sounds good". Hotch and Emily walked over and Emily hugged Penelope and said, "I'm glad that you don't have to worry about that Sam anymore".

Penelope said, "Me to Em", she leaned in and said, "sooo how long have you and Aaron been together"?, she smiled and said, "almost 6 months". Penelope grinned and said, "you two look so good together and I wish you only the best".

Emily said, "and I wish you and Derek only the best", she sighed happily as she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Derek said, "are you about ready to head out"?, Penelope closed her eyes and smiled and said, "I am ready when you are".

As the newlyweds headed toward their limo their friends started throwing bird feed at their feet, when they slid into the car they looked out the window of the car and waved as the car pulled away from the curb. Derek pulled his wife into a passionate kiss and when they pulled apart he said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you".

She smiled and said, "and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you", she laid her head on his shoulder and smiled. Derek kissed the top of her head and sighed happily as they enjoyed the scenery that passed by their window.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	26. Chapter 26

Married By Christmas-Ch 26

Epilogue- 5 Years Later

Derek looked around their backyard and grinned as he watched his 4 year old daughter Sophie was chasing their dog Clooney around the yard. Derek and Penelope bought the house right after returning from their month long honeymoon.

The house had everything they could both ever want in a house and they couldn't be happier especially since it was right next door to Dereks mom Fran Rossi. Right after the newlweds returned home Penelope had a family dinner in which Fran and Dave met and were soon inseperable and then married.

Reid was pushing his 3 year old daughter Megan in the swing while his 6 year old son played in the sand, JJ on the other hand was inside the house helping Penelope with the 2 week old fraternal twins Hank and Hannah Morgan.

The twins were a surprise, a welcomed surprise, Penelope and Derek went out of town for a weekend and not long after returning she found out she was pregnant. JJ and Reid had become a normal fixture at casa Morgan so had the Hotchners Emily and Aaron.

Emily and Hotch got married about 2 months after Derek and Penelope got back home from their honeymoon and 9 months later Jack Derek Hotchner was born. The Hotchner clan grew again 3 years later with the birth of Nathaniel David Hotchner.

Derek looked up and saw his wife and JJ carrying the twins, they laid them down in the porta cribs and made their way over to the tables. Derek said, "alright, who's ready to eat"?, everybody said, "meeeeee" causing laughter to fill the air.

Penelope smiled as Derek helped her sit down at the table, she kissed his cheek and said, "thank you sugar shack". Derek said, "you are very welcome sweetness", he then sat down beside her and glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping twins.

Sam was sentenced to 30 years for drugging and assaulting Penelope and then given another 20 years for his behavior during his trial. The last thing the judge told Sam before he was dragged from the courtroom was that he would spend the entire 50 years in prison before he got out".

Penelope and Derek could now laugh and enjoy the rest of their lives knowing that Sam would never again be around to bother them. Dave raised his glass and said, "I'd like to make a toast", everybody raised their glasses and he said, "here's to many many more days like this one".

Everybody smiled as he said, "friends and love are the two things that make like worth living and we are all blessed to have an abundance of both". Their family were all laughing and talking as they all said, "family and friendssssss" before taking a sip of their drink.

Later in the evening Derek said, "who would have thought that our happiness would all have started when we bumped into each other right before Christmas that year". She kissed his lips gently and said, "not me for sure hotstuff".

Derek said, "do you ever regret us getting together"?, she glanced over her shoulder and said, "never, because you, our kids and family are my life and I wouldn't change a minute of it". Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "me either baby girl, me either".

THE END


End file.
